Souvenir
by SaphirActar
Summary: Reconstruire une mémoire, ce n'est pas si simple ! Petit OS sur la discrète Naminé, pas très sérieux.


**Coucou tout le monde ! En attendant d'autres projets un peu plus long, voici une petite idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit, suite à une merveilleuse phrase d'Ejes ! Comment c'était court, j'ai décidé de prendre le temps de l'écrire. Ce n'est pas sérieux ni même canon ni quoi que ce soir, mais ça m'a détendu de pouvoir écrire tout ça ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Inspire, expire, tout va bien se passer. »

Elle essayait de s'en persuader en le répétant sans arrêt. Ce qu'elle allait faire, c'était son pouvoir, qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté dans ce sens-là, mais cela faisait partie d'elle. Ce ne devait pas être bien compliqué. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de réussir.

« Je dois le faire. Il me l'a demandé, je dois le faire. »

Naminé s'avança et commença le long processus de reconstituer la mémoire de Sora, telle qu'elle était avant qu'il ne pénètre dans le manoir Oblivion, du temps où toute l'Organisation XIII était encore de ce monde. La jeune femme se permit de sourire en pensant que ces tortionnaires avaient presque tous disparu. Seul Axel était encore en vie mais il l'avait aidé à s'échapper alors, elle voulait bien lui pardonner. Les autres, c'était différent.

Bien sûr, Naminé était toujours prisonnière du manoir Oblivion, le temps de reformer la mémoire de Sora. Ce qu'elle deviendrait ensuite, elle n'en savait rien. DiZ et Riku n'avaient pas été clairs sur leurs intentions. Enfin, Riku, maintenant, c'était l'homme en noir qu'il fallait l'appeler. Cela importait peu à la jeune femme de toute façon. Ils étaient ses geôliers, pas plus gentil que les précédents, même si leurs intentions paraissaient plus louables.

« Marluxia et les autres ne me manqueront pas. »

La jeune femme essaya d'oublier Marluxia, Larxene, Even, Zexion et Lexaeus, de même qu'elle repoussa les souvenirs de de pauvre double de Riku. Pour le moment, elle devait se concentrer et reconstituer la mémoire de Sora. Naminé lui avait laissé le choix : retrouver sa mémoire véritable ou garder les souvenirs tels qu'ils étaient apparus au manoir Oblivion. Il avait choisi la première, à son grand regret. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus le choix.

« Après cela, je ne compterai plus pour personne. »

Après avoir changé les souvenirs de Sora, le garçon si souriant l'oublierait hélas, alors qu'ils avaient été amis, même un court moment. D'ici quelques temps, cela n'aurait plus aucun sens, mis à part pour elle. Et après, ce qu'elle viendrait… DiZ et son associé n'avaient pas été très clairs là-dessus mais Naminé supposait qu'il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour elle après cela.

« Fais ton travail, ne réfléchis pas. Fais-le pour Sora ! »

Cela lui donna du cœur à l'ouvrage et elle se remit à l'œuvre. Selon l'histoire officielle, elle reconstitua la mémoire de Sora en quelques jours, en utilisant ses pouvoirs. Dans ce qui fut raconté par la suite, on ne parla pas du tout du processus. Connue sous le nom de la sorcière, on imaginait que la jeune femme avait des pouvoirs incroyables et qu'elle avait eu seulement à claquer des doigts pour réaliser tout cela. Personne ne s'intéressait à ce genre de détails après tout.

Pourtant, la réalité était bien différente.

Reconstituer des souvenirs, c'était un travail d'archéologue et de couturière à la fois. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Il fallait identifier les souvenirs, vérifier ce qui avait été modifié et le reconstruire, petit à petit. En apparence, c'était simple, il suffisait que les souvenirs que Sora avait de Naminé soient remplacés par des souvenirs avec Kairi. Sur ordinateur, un rechercher-remplacer aurait bien suffi, donc ce n'était pas un travail complexe.

Et pourtant, Naminé s'arrachait les cheveux. Elle réalisait à quel point Kairi était très présente dans les souvenirs de Sora et il ne fallait donc qu'elle n'oublie aucun petit détail. En plus, d'autres souvenirs avaient été également altérés et enfouis très loin dans la mémoire du garçon. Il était important que Sora retrouve absolument toute sa mémoire, qu'il n'y ait aucun trou à part celui du manoir Oblivion. Ce n'était donc pas un travail simple et Naminé tâtonnait, essayait, recommençait, achevait, réalisait que cela n'allait pas et reprenait à zéro. Finalement, elle connaissait la vie du porteur de keyblade par cœur et c'était épuisant.

« Inspire, expire, tout va bien se passer. »

Riku venait de sortir d'une réunion avec DiZ, après avoir parlé de Roxas. Le simili de Sora n'en avait plus pour longtemps maintenant, qu'il le veuille ou non. L'ancien hôte d'Ansem était prêt à tout pour protéger son meilleur ami et il ne comptait pas lésiner sur les moyens. Riku avait accepté l'alliance avec DiZ mais il était persuadé que l'homme lui cachait quelque chose. Quoi, il ne savait pas, mais pour le moment, le garçon à la chevelure argentée restait sur ses gardes.

Il décida soudain d'aller rendre visite à Naminé, normalement occupé à reconstituer la mémoire de Sora. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire pour le moment et il avait envie de savoir où elle en était. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vue et que les seules nouvelles qu'il avait lui venaient de DiZ. Si Riku faisait confiance au plus vieux, il préférait toujours s'assurer par lui-même que son meilleur ami allait vite se remettre. Il se sentait tellement responsable et coupable, alors qu'il avançait dans les couloirs menant à la grande salle blanche où dormait Sora.

« BORDEL, IL EST OU CE PUTAIN DE SOUVENIR ? »

Le cri avait retenti, l'arrêtant net dans sa marche. Est-ce que c'était vraiment la voix de Naminé ? Le jeune homme se précipita, espérant que rien de grave n'était arrivé. Quand il entra dans la salle, tout semblait parfaitement en ordre. Même sans le voir, Riku savait que Sora dormait paisiblement dans sa capsule. Et puis il y avait Naminé, les cheveux en bataille, dont les mains se serraient un peu plus.

« - Naminé, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oh, Riku… Oui, oui, il n'y a aucun problème.

\- Je t'ai entendu crier… Et j'ai entendu parler d'un certain souvenir problématique à trouver…

\- Oui, ce souvenir maudit… Mais j'ai réussi à le retrouver et à le modifier enfin.

\- La mémoire de Sora n'est pas aisée à ce que je vois.

\- Oh non… Cependant, c'était un souvenir avec toi.

\- Avec moi ? Lequel ?

\- Un jour de neige sur l'île du Destin et un concours de bonhommes de neige. Cela te parle ?

\- Oui. Hum, continue ton travail et sauve Sora. »

Il repartit sans un mot de plus. Riku savait qu'il n'était pas très gentil avec Naminé mais il avait terriblement peur de trop s'attacher à elle. Comme la jeune femme, il savait qu'aucun avenir ne l'attendait après. Pourtant, en repensant à son juron de tout à l'heure, il se mit à sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas montré si détendu. Naminé avait décidément un drôle d'effet sur lui et Riku commençait à comprendre sa réplique.

* * *

**Eh voilà ! Je vous l'avais dit, ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose mais je me suis bien amusée à écrire ceci. Merci Ejes de m'avoir inspiré (même si ça n'avait rien à voir avec KH pour le coup). C'était chouette d'écrire avec Naminé, car j'ai souvent du mal à avoir des idées de scénario avec elle et cela m'attriste un peu, car j'ai envie de lui donner un peu de crédit à cette petite dame ! Je n'ai pas prévu de refaire du KH tout de suite, à part peut-être pour des petits moments d'inspiration comme ça ! Les prochains projets à venir sont du Pokémon et du One Piece normalement ! A plus tout le monde !**


End file.
